Angel In The Snow
by lizerbell86
Summary: AU for the GWL: Angel Potter now survived the war and is a seventh year. This year she faces the tournament, love, an Evil Dumbledore, and a family member though dead all while battling her demons. Warning: Themes of Anorexia and smoking
1. Chapter 1

I do not own _Harry Potter_ because my name is Liz

Seventh year was going to be starting for Angel Potter and her closest friends. After surviving the war and all of the "miss adventures", the four of them were ready for a normal school year. There was no surprise when Hermione was named Head Girl, even though she was acting surprised.

It was Angel's turn to tease her best friend "Hermione, we have all known you would be Head Girl since first year." Ron, Ginny, and Angel all laughed at Hermione's expense because they all knew it was true.

Hermione would return the favor by teasing Angel "If I were in Ravenclaw, like everyone thinks I should have been; you would have made Gryffindor Prefect in fifth year." Angel just shrugged her shoulders "Yes, and I have big shoes to fill by being a seventh year Prefect." Hermione quipped back "You were the obvious choice for my replacement. You have the second best grades for the girls in our year in Gryffindor. Besides, there is no way McGonagall would give Lavender the roll of Prefect with her ditzy ways." There were nods of agreement among the friends.

Now, it was on to more important matters for three out of the four friends "What is going on to cause the entire quidditch season to be canceled? That is cruel and unusual punishment" mumbled Angel.

Hermione, who has never been a quidditch fan but always cheered her friends on rolled her eyes "Honestly you three, didn't you get your fill of quidditch at the world cup?"

Cue in the eye rolls "No Hermione."

There was one area of Angel's life that her friends teased her about and that was staying single. It was Ron's turn to say something "Angel, you need a boyfriend. You are the biggest prude in our year."

He instantly regretted what he said when the three murderous death glares zeroed in on him "Ron, there has been too much going on with all of the drama these past six years. Why start now? I can easily wait until we leave school."

Hermione, Ginny and Ron groaned because of Angel's stubbornness. There had been numerous attempts from boys in all of the houses to get her to go out on a date. Angel's real reason was far darker than what anyone would have expected from the tiny witch. Angel Dorea-Rose Potter felt like she was damaged goods. She is hiding the fact that she smokes, has Anorexia, and all of the physical an emotional damage to make her into the perfect emo.

Taking his hint to leave "Ladies, I will leave you to get changed." Angel, Hermione, and Ginny were undressed out of their muggle clothes but had not gotten into their school uniforms yet. The door came open to their compartment suddenly and it was Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway. It was Ginny who went off at Draco.

"MALFOY, YOU PERVERT; LEAVE." Draco just did not know when to quit and he only realized it after he gawked at her well-developed chest and quidditch hardened body "Honestly Potter, you hide that body under your robes? You give a bloke something nice to look at."

He gulped and knew he was living on borrowed time. If his parents had seen how he was behaving, his mother would kill him first. His mistake was felt when Angel put all of her weight into the slap that went across his face. The door was slammed shut and locked.

When he had made it back to his compartment with his friends, they knew it went wrong. Draco had only meant to thank Angel for testifying to keep him and his father out of Azkaban and receiving the kiss. However, they did face some punishment for their deeds. Lucius had fines, three years of house arrest except for family obligations and medical treatment followed by forty years of probation. Narcissa sighed because it could have been much worse.

Draco had 20 years of probation followed by community service he had to do at all of the orphanages once he graduated. After leaving the courthouse, his father and himself began to lowly grumble but that did not last long, thanks to his mother. "Draco and Lucius, do you two realize how lucky you are? The both of you could have been locked up in Azkaban for the rest of your lives or received the kiss if Potter had not testified for you. Draco, when school starts; do not antagonize her. Do I make myself clear?" He nodded at his mother because she was right. Angel repaid her life debt by saving theirs.

After snapping back to reality after thinking about the events of this past summer, Draco opened the door to the compartment where his friends were. When they saw the red hand print on his cheek, they knew it went wrong.

There were hushed snickering but Blaise had the most composure "What happened mate?" The look on Draco's face told it all and the friends knew that Draco needs to learn to quit while he was ahead.

"I went to talk to Potter to thank her but walked in on Weasley, Granger, and Potter getting in their robes. I commented on what Potter has well hidden under her robes and she bloody slapped me."

After Draco tolled his painful tale, his loyal friends were roaring with laughter at him.

When the laughing died down, it was Pansy who was the one to offer her advice. "Draco, you need to apologize to them. No witch likes having a bloke say that to them." Daphne and Astoria were nodding in agreement.

Finally, it was time for the opening feast and for Dumbledore to give his annual speech "Students, as you have heard, there will not be any quidditch this year because the Triwizard tournament. You will be joined by the students of Beauxbattons and Durmstrang. They will be attending classes with you as well. The tournament will be open to seventh years only."

Our new Defense Against The Dark Arts professor is Alastair Moody."

Alastair Moody had the reputation of being a legendary Auror and for saying "constant vigilance." For the Greengrass sisters, they were excited to have their grandfather teaching.

The controversy had begun with no quidditch. For most of the school that was the worst news ever. At the end of the Gryffindor table there was murmurings "The position is cursed, seven professors in seven years. How long will he last?"

Angel smiled "I'll be nice and say the spring break." Ron was laughing "You are too nice, it will be Halloween."

While Angel Potter was oblivious to the exchange students from France and Bulgaria, she had caught the eyes of some of the Durmstrang boys. Especially one who went by the name of Viktor Krum who knew he would face some competition for trying to get Angel Potter as a date to the ball.

From what Viktor learned about the girl-who-lived was she was not like a bludger bunny at all. She could play seeker and was damn good at the position. Even more so, she has had scouts eyeing her since she was thirteen. In Viktor's world, he knew that was something to catch the eyes of a scout that young and he wanted to go up against her to see if the hype was true.

The other part of Angel that was refreshing to Viktor was she shied away from the fame. That could be a huge problem for him where he is known to be the best seeker in the world. Angel would not be considered a gold digger either because her family was one of the wealthiest in Europe. Her last name alone carried power and influence but has never produced a squib.

It would not be a problem for his family to approve of her because all his parents cared about was his happiness. They are not pureblood supremacists and would not care about Angel being a half blood. His problem was how to approach her to even speak to her.

For the first time in the history of the school, the Head Boy and Head Girl could choose a seventh year prefect to share the dorms. After Angel was appointed prefect and Hermione head girl, Hermione owled her asking to share the girl's dorm. The main reason was to save her from being left along with Draco Malfoy and whoever he chose. Friends don't let friends suffer alone with their arch rivals. There was one other bonus, getting away from Lavender Brown who Angel could not stand.

Angel knew she would have to keep a guilty bad habit under wraps during the year and that was picking up smoking which was the stress reliever. It could be worse, alcohol.

Hermione decided to probe her best friend "Angel, have your eyes on one of the exchange students?" The implication was one of the Durmstrang boys. Hermione knew Angel was the object that most of the males chassed after and there would be even more attempts in trying to woo her.

"No Hermione, it's seventh year. They will be gone at the end of the year and will most likely never see them again. We have NEWTS to worry about. Look at it this way; I am saving Remus and Sirius the sacred duty of scaring off wizards." Angel had a lopsided grin and was laughing when Hermione tossed a pillow at her and dodged out of the way.

"Now let me introduce you to my summer project, getting muggle electronics to work here. No missing out on our favorite and everything else from home that we can't use."

The look on Hermione's face told it all "Angel, why didn't you tell me? I would have helped you."

"This is the result of insomnia, boredom, and missing my favorite music" pondered Angel. "What would I ever do without you?" Angel knew exactly what to say "Live in the library when we are not in class." Both witches were cracking up and stayed up a little too late. The first day of class would be the next morning and nothing too important was accomplished that day so a little sleep deprivation would not be that bad.

That night on the Durmstrang ship, Angel made an impression already. With many of the female deprived seventeen and eighteen year old boys, there were bets to see who could be able to get a date with her. None of them knew of Angel's fierce desire to stay single, stubbornness, and fierce independence.

Viktor knew while he had simpering fan girls chasing after him, he was the simpering boy around Angel Potter. He had done his homework on her and she could give him a run for his money in flying. She could out duel any of the Durmstrang boys without the need of having to resort to dark magic. Quidditch would be what opened the door for him to even strike up a conversation with her.

The second option would be with his seventh year classes that he would be taking here. No doubt Angel could be in a few of those classes. There would be chances to speak to her in those classes. It was going to be a long year for him but it would be worth it.

The first day of classes was already here and Hermione watched Angel put on her robes. "Why do insist on wearing your robes so big?" Angel knew she was self-conscious about her body and had been for a long time. The problem was the need for having to wear compression bras to keep her chest at bay. It also kept the eyes of the male population at bay.

"To keep the males from staring at my chest, besides; the large robes are like sweat pants in our world." Angel's response earned herself an eye roll from Hermione "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

The large robes are safety blanket for Angel, they make her feel comfortable. Wearing large robes hid her emaciated frame as well. The abuse she endured with her aunt and uncle, the war, and just the lack of appetite that is a constant companion that will never go away.

During breakfast, Professor Dumbledore had two announcements to make "For those students who are missing quidditch this year, there will be an exhibition game." All of the Hogwarts students erupted into defining cheers. The two teams that were in the final for the house cup was Gryffindor and Slytherin. Angel would have one last chance to be captain as a Hogwarts student.

"My second announcement, our visitors will be attending classes with you during the entire year." The exchange students were pleased at this. For Viktor, this was a golden opportunity for him. He would see Angel Potter play and be in classes with her.

After breakfast, Viktor made his way to Charms and saw Angel walk in chatting with her friends. It seemed like she was air to him and that did bother him slightly. Then the magical words were spoken by Professor Flitwick "I am pairing you off into pairs for a project that will be due at the end of the year. It will take the entire year." The best words were delivered to his ears thought Viktor "Angel Potter and Viktor Krum." That would be the best thing that he would hear that first day.

That night, after the evening meal; Viktor went out to see the pitch for himself and saw one witch doing something naughty; smoking. After she finished her cigarette and hid the evidence, she took the air and performed maneuvers that would have made him fall off his broom.

Angel Potter did not seem to care about what she was wearing as she was in a Gryffindor t-shirt, black yoga pants, sneakers, and her long curly dark auburn tied back in a ponytail.

Kakaroff was out there with him and Viktor performed the summoning charm to grab her cigarettes and lighter "Is there any way that you can threaten her with a detention with her school?" Kakaroff was certain that the cigarettes violated school rules like they did at Durmstrang.

"Even better, I can give her a detention" replied Kakaroff. The visiting headmaster and headmistress could assign a detention if a student is caught in an offense just like Dumbledore and the rest of the Hogwarts staff. "Thank you headmaster" Viktor .

When Angel landed, she was greeted by the Durmstrang headmaster with the contraband in his hands "Miss Potter, I am certain that this is contraband and I should turn it over to your headmaster. You will serve a detention tomorrow night. Have your broom and quidditch gloves ready and school uniform will not be necessary."

After he was out of ear shot, Angel gave Viktor a dirty look "Viktor, you jerk. Why are you following me? How did you get a hold of my cigarettes?"

He knew he was busted and would need to perform a dual apology and charm a witch at the same time "I was taking a look at your pitch. There was no stalking involved. You need to hide your cigarettes better, they fell off the stands and my headmaster found them. We need to get a start on our project and meet me tomorrow out here."

Angel was flustered because someone would finally match her wit for wit and deal with her snarky self. "Fine" and she headed back to the castle for the night. This was moment of victory for Viktor.

The next morning Viktor looked over at Angel while she was eating and she was refusing to even look at him while he was looking at her. While watching her, he noticed that she did not seem interested in eating. Last night, he saw her too tiny frame. If his mother and grandmother saw her, they would have cows over it. There was one thing he thought after catching Angel smoke and ratting her out, he was in deep shit with her and would need to apologize to her.

Ivan, his roommate at school and who he was sharing a cabin with on the ship looked at his longtime friend "Is that the English witch who you black mailed?" Viktor who had been filled with shame at his actions mumbled "yes" into his hands.

Angel looked too sweet and innocent to engage in smoking. At Durmstrang, there was quite a few who smoked and if caught, it was the usual detention and an owl home to the parents. "She looks too sweet to do that."

If anything, Angel Potter was a sweet little angel like everyone who looked at her without even trying to get to know her. Angel is one of the feistiest witches that is no dainty little violet, could humiliate many professional quidditch players, and destroyed the darkest wizard of all time. Viktor and Ivan would be wary if they had to dual her because someone like her could take them down with flick of her wand without even thinking. She radiated power that you would have to be a fool to not to see.

Viktor made his way to potions and he had heard the horror stories about this Professor Snape from three quarters of the school. When he made it into class, there was Angel sitting alone with the only seat open in the room. When Angel cranked her head and saw it was Viktor, there was a mumble of "Merlin, why are you punishing me?"

The potion of misery was the truth serum which was going to involve some public humiliation against Gryffindors "When the potion is complete, you will be testing the potion on your partner." Severus had a sinister smile on his face, he had a suspicion that Angel was smoking and he had smelled the cigarette smoke on her. Lilly would be rolling in her grave most likely and would come back from the dead to skin him alive. Unlike the other heads of houses, he has dealt with smoking issues before and could handle it better than any of the staff. He should have seen this coming a mile away.

A surprise for Angel was Viktor was proving to be a very good potions partner and the potion was correct. Angel was first for the question "Miss Potter, do you smoke?" Angel was trying to fight it with all of her might then blurted out "Yes." That was all the conversation that he needed. Angel's hands went to cover her mouth. She had the truth serum before during the war to find out what her "loving" relatives did to her over the years.

After class, Angel stayed behind and did as she was told "Miss Potter, you have been caught smoking on school grounds last made you think to even pick up a cigarette and how long has this been going on for?"

That was going to be a tough question to answer "It just happened and it was a few of my muggle friends. It started when I was fifteen." Severus sharply inhaled at this but he knew Angel was devious enough to hide it and should have been one of his snakes. In trying to convince her to quit, he pulled a guilt trip that would involve Lilly. Given the circumstances, she is probably cheering him on. "Miss Potter, your mother would be rolling in her grave if she knew what you were doing not to mention she would skin me alive."

Angel was backed into a corner with no choice but to quit for now. There were ways to sneak the smoking in and ensure that the smell was off of her person before anyone could smell it.

"Miss Potter, you will be required to take the smoking cessation potion and will need a physical. You are doing permanent damage to your lungs. You are seventeen and there is time to prevent the damage because it is minimal."

"No Professor Snape." There were more classes for the day and she would be seeing Viktor out on the pitch after dinner.

Angel was seething for the rest of the day and was not looking forward to her seeker session with Viktor Krum, Mr. Overgrown Ego. That was it, thought Angel. Krum needs to be nominated for stalker of the year. There would be enough time to escape for a smoke break before she had to be on the pitch. There were other private spots that she had found over the years when she wanted to be left alone. Good thing that her cigarettes and lighters were under heavy concealment charms.

He walked away and headed back to the ship to most likely change. This gave Angel enough time to change and sneak a cigarette because there was another spot that Angel had that was near the pitch but far out of sight. There was a stone garden that most of the students just didn't go into for any reason and it was concealed quite well. She could smoke and banish the evidence. Also, she needed to cast a scent removal charm so no one could smell the evidence.

Angel changed into a pair of black yoga pants, a Gryffindor t-shirt and put her hair into a high messy bun. Her broom was in the shed and just needed her gloves. The private moment was just what she needed before she headed on to the pitch and Viktor was standing there with an evil smirk on his face, eyeing something. The eyes were directly on her chest because the shirts just were not loose enough to keep his eyes from doing what most males loved to do. For Viktor, it gave him something very nice to look at even though she was too thin.

"Hey, eyes up here vulture boy" said a pissed off Angel. Viktor snapped out of it quickly for fear of his own safety. Angel had a reputation for being a master dueler with a tendency to hex first and ask questions later. Kakaroff and Snape were out on the pitch with several snitches. Snape said "You have to catch as many snitches as possible. You may begin once they are released.

There were thirteen snitches released and the two of them were off. Angel caught her first snitch in five minutes and deactivated it. Viktor grabbed his two minutes later. Two of them down, eleven more of them to go. There were two snitches flying side by side which were picked up both by Angel and Viktor. The two of them were gaining up on the snitches and Angel tried to move his bulky frame out of the way. "Move it, there are others else here around the pitch."

Viktor leaned over from his broom and reached around Angel to deflect her. The move was inappropriate where he did get a feel of her chest. He was elbowed in the face "YOU PERVERT!" For his stupidity, he lost out on two snitches but Angel was in the same boat as him. Angel caught another one by the stands and Viktor grabbed the one behind her head where he was inches away from her hair. They both had caught two snitches each.

The next two snitches went in between the rafters of the stands which made Viktor's life hell. Angel could weave around them better because of her small size. She had grabbed one while the other escaped. Viktor had grabbed two more. It seemed to be a grudge match between the two of them until the last snitch and whoever grabbed this snitch would win. Igor and Severus watched the two of them. Igor knew that this girl could be what Viktor needs "I can see how Miss Potter ended up making it on to the school team when she was eleven."

Severus groaned but muttered the truth "Her father was one of best chasers that this school has ever seen. For English quidditch, the name Potter is quidditch royalty."

The last snitch was spotted by the two of them and Angel went into a perfect vertical dive to the point she was inches off the ground but last minute the snitch pulled a change of direction. It ended up in Viktor's hands.

Viktor's school mates were watching them and knew that Viktor was not letting her win. She was giving him a good run for his money and was making him work for it. Viktor may have beaten her by catching the most snitches but Angel was the better flyer.

The two of them landed and Angel congratulated him "Congratulations Viktor but if you ever fondle me like that I will not think twice about hexing you into the next century." Viktor just gulped.

"What was the trick you pulled at the end? That is a suicide pact." Angel shrugged her shoulders at him "I've been doing that since I was eleven whenever the snitch did that."

Severus and Igor were in front of the two teens "Miss Potter, where are your other cigarettes? I know you have more and I know about the rock garden. Hand them over Miss Potter." Angel reached for them in her pockets which were shrunk down. Viktor heard a soft "damn" coming from Angel.

This left Angel and Viktor out there alone with the sexual tension at the earliest stages. His friends could see this with the pair "How does a witch like you have that habit?" Angel smiled "Rebellious muggle friends where I could act like a normal teenager. Trust me, I'm no Angel."

Angel had many more of her stash that she was determined to hide and knew during the Hogsmeade trip, she could indulge in her bad habit. "There are worse thing that I could be doing like drinking."

When Viktor had grabbed her inappropriately, he felt her ribs. Female seekers tended to be at the highest risk for an eating disorder. That was common knowledge in the league. Before he joined the Vultures, the seeker before him was Ekaterina Rodenova. She had anorexia which destroyed her. It was all in her quest to be light on the broom.

His eyes brows rose at Angel "You don't eat enough." Angel's hands went to her hips "How would you know I don't eat enough?"

"I felt your ribs and you barely eat anything. Do you English witches ever eat, because the only thing I ever see you eat is lettuce."

Angel's cheeks flushed "It's expected that women stay thin, I have never been the one to eat heavily at meals. Not all women have the appetite of a teenage boy."

Changing the subject seemed to be the best way to go "When is that game I keep hearing about." That brought Angel a smile "Noon time tomorrow. It's the two house cup finalists from last year will face off. It's my last chance to squash the Slytherins as a seeker."

"You're the captain?" Angel nodded "Due to the tournament, the season was canceled. That was the uproar that you heard but it brings out the ugliest of the house rivalries and the game tomorrow will have the two ugliest rivalries in the school. Let's just say the hatred is mutual."

Viktor understood this quite well, the Vultures had a rivalry with Moscow Dynamo that had been going on for 150 years and it was the ugliest rivalry among the eastern block teams.

The discussion eventually broke up and they had to go back in for dinner. He would see what Angel could truly do on the pitch when she would be in a game.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own _Harry Potter_ because my name is Liz

Angel was awake the next morning getting ready for the exhibition game and unfortunately would have one professional seeker in attendance. Angel had her dark auburn hair tied up to keep her hair from being pulled by the immature boys in Slytherin.

Breakfast in the Great Hall brought so much tension for the students of Hogwarts, mainly the Gryffindors and Slytherins who would rather kill each other than look at each other. For the Durmstrang students, there had been so much said about Angel Potter and her skill on the pitch and wanted to see if she could live up to the hype. Viktor knew they would be in for a nice surprise because she had made his life difficult last night.

He was watching Angel that morning and she was barely eating anything. That made him scowl and she needed to be stopped. Angel did have one way of skirting around anyone suspicious that she had been doing since her first year, not eating before a game. "Ron, when have you ever seen me eat before a game or practice?" You have been with me right after, I always have something to eat when I go to the kitchens.

Hermione and Ginny knew where she was going with this. "Honestly, do I need to bring up second year when Wood tried to make me eat a large meal before we faced Hufflepuff." That was something that was not discussed because Angel was so sick afterwards. Workouts/quidditch, food, and Angel do not belong in the same sentence with each other right before games and practices. She never had to worry about anyone pestering her about that again.

While everyone else was making their way out to the quidditch pitch for the game, Angel was getting the Gryffindor team ready for the game. "This may be an exhibition game but we can all expect the Slytherins to play dirty. This game may not be counted for house points but it the only chance we have a game for this year, make it count and make them look like the idiots they are."

Out on the pitch, Angel kept her team right where they should be which helped to keep Gryffindor ahead in the offense and the damn quaffle away from the hoops. Her prize was the golden snitch and did not want Draco to get. About 90 minutes into the game and the snitch was spotted by Angel. Viktor had tried to point out from the stands where the snitch was but she did not notice him at all.

The chase was on and Angel pulled her famous dive of going completely vertical to the ground when the snitch was low than pulling the broom back to horizontal. Draco had tried to keep up with her but he made one crucial mistake that was going to get him in trouble. He grabbed her chest to get her out of the way. Angel elbowed him and had a broken nose.

Viktor's classmates took him seriously when he said "Angel could make my life very difficult on the pitch." She did live up to hype of her talent and her flying was some of the best. Viktor's friend Ivan commented during the dive "Is she crazy?" Viktor just shrugged his shoulders "Not crazy but lacks fear."

When the game was over, Angel made her way back into the lockers to get changed. Madam Hooch let Angel keep the snitch because she has gone down as the best seeker in the school in a century.

Coming out of the locker room, Angel was going to make her way out to the pumpkin patch to indulge in her favorite vice. She was spotted by her "favorite" stalker.

Angel was ready to light up when Viktor grabbed the offending items from her hands.

For his troubles, Viktor earned a "Bloody Hell" from Angel. That got her attention right away. Viktor banished the offending items with a scowl on his face "You should quit."

"Do I look like I care? I have had brushes with death since I was eleven. This does not scare me at all."

"That was good flying but you are crazy." Angel's eyebrows raised at Viktor "I'm not crazy, I just don't want to see the snitch end up in the wrong hands."

Now Viktor had the gall to laugh at her "My flying coach would have given too many laps if he ever saw me do that."

"Was there a reason why you are here and not with your friends Viktor?"

Angel was someone who was always to the point and if someone wanted something from her, it was best to say it.

"Over breakfast, I saw you talking to your friends and barely eating. You claim you cannot fly on a full stomach and that you head off to the kitchens after games."

Angel was not in love with the interrogation but decided to be fair about the thing because strangely this guy was paying attention to her and not to his groupies.

"Viktor, I can't fly on a full stomach. It's been that way since I was twelve. I was coerced into eating a large meal before a game by my teammates and ended up sick. When my mind is elsewhere, I just forget about food. I was heading to the kitchens after I was done with my cigarette. Do you want to come, it shouldn't be a problem?"

Viktor decided to follow "Yes, I believe I will. Your food tastes much better than what I get at school."

Now it was time to give Viktor a lesson in food "During dinner tonight, there will be something served with the meal called black pudding. Just say no, it's disgusting." Just by the looks on Angel's face told him everything that he needed to know.

Inside of the kitchens inside of Hogwarts, it looked like something like a '60s soda shop. "Welcome to the kitchens Viktor. Students are allowed in here when we miss meals."

Inside of the kitchens, Viktor was surprised at this and Angel brought his attention back. "When you say I don't eat, I do. I just grab something light from here."

Viktor was going to have to practice a time honored tradition that every wizard teaches his son around the world, do not get on a witch's bad side.

Dobby came up to Angel and asked "Would Miss Angel would like anything to eat?"

"Thank you Dobby, an apple, an English muffin, and some pumpkin juice. Would you like anything to eat Viktor?" He looked over to the tiny elf "I will try English muffin with some pumpkin juice as well please."

This would be something new for Viktor because he had no experience around English food however would heed her warning about blood pudding. The food at Hogwarts may be good but even they slip up.

Two minutes later, Dobby came back with the food and Viktor was convinced, she's way too skinny. The English muffin was a tiny snack for him. Angel felt like she was under a microscope while she ate "Is there a problem Viktor?"

He was in trouble and he knew it "Do all of you English women eat like tiny birds?" This could either go very good or very bad and almost regretted what came out of his mouth. "Not every girl Viktor. I just eat smaller meals but more frequently. Not all of us have a stomach that is like the bottomless abyss." This is when he knew to quit while he was a head before he was living on borrowed time.

Now it was time to pick on her mercilessly and could do that about her flying. "You fly like a maniac." She quirked up at him "I take pride in my flying that scares anyone and everyone. It's just not for the faint of heart."

"It's that dive that you pull, how do you get away with it and someone should have stopped you. It's obvious that you have flown like that more than once."

For Angel, it was the time to show up the big bad Viktor Krum. Very sarcastically and with great joy she said "My little dive as you call it, I have doing it since I was elven."

Viktor face palmed himself because a stunt like that was borderline illegal in the league. It was a safety issue for the players. He was very curious about the girl-who-lived. She was nothing like the media portrayed her as and it was a good thing. The issue of her parents death was a do not touch for Viktor.

"Is it true that you were raised by muggles?" That was flirting very close to the death of Angel's parents. Angel groaned "I was raised by muggles, my mother's muggle sister. One of the most ignorant muggles you will ever meet. It is people like her are the reason why the first war began to begin with. They give muggles a bad reputation."

Everything made sense now about her but would not say anything because of her being seventeen. Angel is much shorter than the average seventeen year old girl and looks like someone he could lift with one hand. She holds everyone at an arm's distance and flinches with body contact that isn't quidditch related. Angel had been hiding this secret for all of these years.

He needed to lighten the mood a little because he had been hearing words spoken by the English students that sounded like insults but he wasn't sure. "I am not sure about some of the words that you speak, they sound like insults."

"Tell me what you have heard and I will tell you what it means."

"Tosser"

"Jerk or Arsehole"

"Wanker"

"Idiot"

"Slag"

"Whore"

"Barmy"

"Crazy or stupid"

"Dodgy"

"Shady Character"

"Git"

"Moron or stupid"

"Prat"

"Idiot"

"Twit"

"Idiot"

Lesson learned for Viktor because with English being a second language, he would know what the insults mean.

The weekend was still something that was enjoyable for Angel despite her painful secret was at risk of being exposed. There was just one more thing to do and that was to reinforce the concealment charm on her hip. No one needed to see the "Freak" scar that Petunia cut into her hip when she was eleven.

It was a Hogsmeade weekend and Viktor was curious about the little village and decided to drag Angel along with him since she had been spending time legally in the village since fourth year. Third year did not count.

Angel was in the library that Sunday trying to work on her Charms essay when Viktor came in the library for her. "Honestly Viktor, can't you go with your friends? I am trying to do homework here." That was not going to fly with him since Angel was always so tense. Viktor took her books away from her "You bloody git."

Being the smart ass that he is told her "It can wait for a few hours. Besides, I have to do mine." Inside of the village did not seem like a big deal for Angel since the novelty of it wore off years ago. That was when Viktor saw the shrieking shack, supposedly the most haunted spot in English standards.

"Why is the spot so haunted?" He had read about it but the descriptions were always so vague. Angel did have the secret of the true story of the shack.

"Back when both of my parents were students here, they had a friend by the name of Remus Lupin. He is a werewolf and the sounds that you hear is residual energy that is left when he had to spend his time here once a month."

The story and the legend were blown way out of proportion but the mystery was solved for him but he was curious about some parts of her past. "Did you ever get to meet any of your parents friends?" This could get touchy.

"Yes I did. I had Professor Lupin as a Defense Against The Dark Arts professor and he could teach. The position is cursed with professors barely lasting a whole year.

My god father and best friend of my father, Sirius Black was falsely imprisoned in Azkaban without a trial.

The worst is Peter Pettigrew who turned out to be a death eater. He betrayed my parents to Voldemort and is the reason why I am an orphan. The DMLE caught him and was given the dementors kiss." It was obvious for Viktor that there was so much of Angel that everyone had wrong on her.

Making their way back to the school, Angel now could give Viktor grief "Viktor, I did my half of the bargain; now it's time to do yours. Please hand me back my books." When Angel received her books back, Viktor pushed his luck again which could get him trouble. "Are you sure that you don't want to meet in the stacks?"

Angel turned bright red "Jack Ass!" Viktor smiled "It's hard for witches to stay mad at me for long. I will meet you in the library in fifteen minutes."

Angel Potter made her way back into the library where Viktor was supposed to join her to finish the bloody Charms essay. She decided to get a head start on the assignment since she barely had anything done. Viktor only had her books, not her scrolls that had notes from class. She could technically finish the essay without them but with the test coming up, she needed her books back.

Viktor found Angel working on the essay without him. That made him scowl because with his English being an issue for him, he wanted to work with her because he needed a little help with English. He wasn't trying to mooch off of her for school work since he did have the top marks in Charms.

He cleared his throat near Angel and she nearly levitated out of her seat which made him smile. "I thought you were going to wait for me?" The tone in his voice was one of disappointment. "Sorry Viktor but I want to have the essay done quickly because of the test that is coming up in Charms."

Now he was confused, a test? He was officially puzzled and at the risk of sounding like an idiot, he jumped in at full force "We have a test in Charms next week?" Angel nodded her head at him brining to light for the first time that he was going to have to take a test in English that is not part of his English studies. "It's Wednesday Viktor."

There was a small amount of breathing room for Viktor. He had to swallow some of his male pride and explain why needed her help so much. He may be the top student in everything else but not in English. That is his worst subject by far. He had all O marks but in English, it was a D. "It's not the material Angel but the fact that the material is in English. My English is the worst out of my classmates." After saying all of that, he did feel better. "Why didn't you say anything? I would have helped you."

Now he was even feeling better "I did not want pity and I believe you call it-male pride was getting in the way." Angel now knew how to handle him and there was no pity involved on her part "Viktor, English is one of the hardest languages to learn with pronunciations and grammatical structures. I wish you would have said something sooner. You are not the first person who I have had to tutor in the English language. I had tutored one of my classmates in primary school and she came from Russia. How long have you been speaking English anyways?"

Viktor was now curious because he had a feeling that Angel could speak a language beyond English and it could be something that he was fluent in. It was just better to swallow even more pride because with English, he felt like an idiot "I have been only been speaking English for one year."

Angel was surprised at this "Viktor that is impressive for one year. Yes, your English does need work but it will be a work in progress for a very long time. You just need to practice. Look at it this way, you are in England. This is the best way for you to practice English."

Now that he had his ego stroked a little bit and was feeling much better after her words that held no pity, he could now ask what had been making him curious. "How do you know Russian?"

She had a faint blush to her alabaster cheeks. My muggle aunt and uncle believed that I needed to earn my keep. They hate the fact that I was even born. They would be having me be a house servant for other neighbors on my street. Many of them would try to keep me as long as possible just keep me away from them. Muggle social services had been called with my aunt and uncle who were reported but nothing ever went through because my aunt had friends in such high places.

When I was six, there were new neighbors on my street. The Larinovskys had moved to England from Russia and I became friends with their daughter Anna. It had been them who had tried to get me away from my aunt and uncle the most and I learned Russian from. They practically raised me and kept me away from my aunt and uncle for days on end."

All of Viktor's suspicions were confirmed about Angel. The ministry of magic in Bulgaria made child abuse a mandatory life sentence. Also in Bulgaria, the ministry made it illegal for magical orphans to be placed with muggles. The only exception was if it was with a squib family member.

Kakaroff is a lot like Snape in many ways. Right at the start of the school year, all students had mandatory physicals. Many cases of abuse had been caught of the half bloods and muggle born students.

People only see what they want to see and no one saw the true Angel. She is nothing like the media had portrayed her, she was the complete opposite of attention seeking liar.

Viktor surprised her now that he knew she could speak Russian. He could actually talk to her in Russian instead of struggling with English. "Let's get this stupid essay over with because I have no idea what Professor Binns was even talking about on Thursday" Viktor explained on Russian. (Russian)

Angel gave him one look and smiled "Not a problem, do you have your history notes with you?" Viktor had his notes with him and handed them over to her. When Angel scanned them she had a scowl on her face. "Viktor, can you explain to me why your notes are in Russian, Bulgarian, English, and German?"

He had a look of pure shame in his face because he was busted. If Kakaroff or his parents had read his notes, he would be in deep trouble. Angel then switched back to English "Viktor, besides Bulgarian; which language do you speak better?" There was no thought to his answer "Russian."

She had this all knowing look to her face "Stick to Russian or Bulgarian. Use English when you know you need it. I don't think you will need German here." The Charms essay was done in a good amount of time and Angel was able to go through and edit it. "Not Bad Viktor but there is one mistake that you made. Loose VS Lose." He knew where she was going with it "Can you use them in a sentence. I can understand it better please?"

The explanation was easy for Angel "If I am not careful and not paying attention, I will lose sight of the snitch. I need to hold on to my broom tight so my grip does not become loose causing me to fall off my broom. Is that better?"

Viktor nodded at her. "That is one of the reasons why English is so hard to learn Viktor." The rest of the library session went well with translating Viktor's notes in all of one language. For him, Angel treated him like a normal person which was far more enjoyable than his fan girls.

It was getting near the evening meal when one of Viktor's classmates' Alexei found him in the library with Angel. "Krum, its dinner time and we don't have to worry about seating restrictions. Looking to bag an English witch as he was looking at Angel."

Viktor was going to let Alexei suffer the consequences of his mouth. He is perverted and a womanizer, the type of guy that men keep away from any important women to them. Angel decided to give the Russian a surprise that he would never see coming "I'm glad that there is no more seating restrictions. Perhaps you can bag yourself a witch but I hope you do not kiss your mother with that mouth."

Alexei's mouth was gaping, much like what a fish would do; leaving him standing there scarlet red and mortified. Leaving him standing there, Viktor and Angel made their way to the Great Hall laughing at Alexei's expense.

Magic- English

_Magic_- Russian

That night at dinner, Viktor had decided to sit with Angel at the Gryffindor table. Since most of the fan girls were not in Gryffindor, it was an even better idea for him. Angel made her way over to where most of the seventh years sat and Viktor took a seat next to her. Then dinner appeared on the table and there was a mass cringe at one option and everyone going for the other.

Angel pointed out the beef wellington "Viktor, that's beef wellington. Very few people in the school actually eat it. It's not popular because it has liver pate in it." After looking at the innocent pastry, Viktor made a mental note to avoid it. He hoped Alexei would make the mistake of eating it.

"Now, that over there is Shepard's Pie. That is more edible because there is no liver in it. It's made out of beef, onion, tomatoes, mashed potatoes and cheddar cheese." Viktor knew he would need to learn about the English foods so he would not make the mistake of eating toxic cafeteria food and he thought the Durmstrang food was bad.

While gazing around the Great Hall, Viktor watched several of his classmates taste the Beef Wellington. The looks on their faces told it all, big mistake. Even his headmaster made the mistake as well. The fan girls left him alone but it also helped the fact that he was sitting with the Golden Trio which was a deterrent.

Viktor used this as an opportunity to watch Angel eat because he was convinced that she was far too thin. He looked down to her waist and he could probably wrap his hands around her waist. Even more so, the amount of food on her plate was way too tiny and she was barely even touching that. While her friends seemed oblivious to their surroundings, he wasn't. He leaned over and whispered in her ear _"You need to eat more."_

For his trouble, Viktor received a death glare and he was not sorry at all. He pulled a time honored tactic that his mother and grandmother used, performed a mild sticking charm so she couldn't banish anything. Angel softly cursed him _"You're evil."_

So Viktor would not have to play battle of the wits with Angel, he did something that Angel would never see coming. He snaked his arm around her tiny waist and felt something he did not like, too much bone.

At the staff table, Severus Snape had been having suspicions about Angel for over a year and only had suspicions. If he had said anything too soon the arguments could be explained. Angel would have to report the next day for a mandatory physical in the hospital wing. He had a feeling that McGonagall did not make physicals mandatory and in Potter's case, she is falling through the cracks.

After dinner was another round of quidditch for Angel and Viktor. It was an excuse to spend some more time with her and to spend some more time with her. A few of his friends wanted to see Angel fly close up. Out on the pitch, Angel had her broom when one of his friends; Petar was being obscene_. "Krum, you have women falling at your feet. You need to bang your new lady friend."_

Viktor saw Angel approach them while his friends were staring at her in the tight t-shirt. Alexei was told to keep quiet but his other friends were about to receive a surprise. _"Are all of the boys at your school this perverted?"_ They were staring at her chest and Angel was noticing it _"Please look at my face and not at my chest."_

The looks of shock was obvious while Viktor and Alexei were rolling in laughter. Viktor was the first to calm down to the point he could speak "No, not all of us. They are perverted. They are how say- have their minds in the gutter."

Angel smiled at him knowing he had gotten that expression right. "Let's get this going." Sergei released the snitch while Angel and Viktor were airborne. It was ten minutes before the pair had sights on the snitch. The snitch was not being nice and making it beyond difficult with all of the harsh direction changes. Viktor was even having trouble with this snitch which was making Angel very happy.

Viktor and Angel were neck and neck with the snitch after another nineteen minutes, Viktor decided to get Angel out of the way without injuring her. He did have some of his male pride to contend with and did not want to lose to a girl in front of his friends. Unfortunately, Viktor did grope her in the chest again. _"Viktor, get your damn hands off of me!" _That did it and he let go but Viktor's male pride was still intact with him catching the snitch.

Once they landed, an arrogant smirk plastered on Viktor's face. Angel was about to congratulate him when Viktor had decided what he wanted "It is proper for the lady to give the winner a kiss." This was a risk he was going to take that could either end him being hexed wandlessly or slapped. However, he received a light kiss on his cheek while Angel walked away for the night. Viktor's mood was even better and left him with a face splitting smile.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own _Harry Potter_ because my name is Liz

AN: Magic- English _Magic_- Russian

I am not using the metric system because of my lack of math talent.

The next morning Angel was eating breakfast which was just some cereal and some orange juice. She managed to sneak in a cigarette before breakfast and found some fellow smokers in a few of the Durmstrang men who did not want to be caught by their headmaster. They seemed surprised that the girl-who-lived would smoke but Angel put her miss goody goody persona to the side and said "_I'm no Angel."_

When Angel was finishing up her breakfast, Madam Pomfrey was right in her visual field "Miss Potter, you will follow me to the hospital wing." She knew that was not a suggestion but an order. After being at Hogwarts for so long, she followed her into the Hospital Wing.

Angel was given a hospital gown to change into for the exam. The first was addressing the smoking/Angel's lungs. "Miss Potter, I am disappointed in you. You will stop smoking." She was handed a greyish green potion that looked like sludge and there was only one thing to do, take the damn thing. The taste was slimy, sour, and bitter. It was enough to make anyone want to vomit.

Madam Pomfrey explained the potion "This is the smoking cessation potion that Professor Snape has brewed. This will withdraw the damage from your system. Secondly, if you attempt to smoke; you will be violently sick." For Angel, her solitary moments were now over.

Madam Pomfrey ran diagnostic charms all over Angel and the results were startling. There were bone fractures that dates back before she started at Hogwarts. She was in the early stages of Anorexia and there was scaring all over her body with the word Freak carved into her hip. Angel felt the medi-witch's glare but realized it was out of concern.

"Miss Potter, you are under weight and will be going on a nutrition potion to regain the weight. This potion will also give you an increase of appetite but it will be nothing startling. Your appetite will be improving also where you will have stopped smoking. This should stop your Anorexia before it gets out of control. I will need to bring Professor Snape down here to discuss the rest of it."

Angel just sat there in shock and did not pay attention until Professor Snape had entered the room with Madam Pomfrey. "Miss Potter, can you tell me why you have the word Freak carved in your hip?"

For Professor Snape, there was no need for her to explain most of these injuries. This had Petunia written all over it. As much as he loved Lilly, he loathed Petunia. He was wracked with guilt for not seeing this sooner and only seeing her as the spawn of James Potter.

"Aunt Petunia carved Freak into my hip when I got back from my first visit to Diagon Alley." Severus sucked in his breath. He had been expecting something like this and for Petunia to stoop so low. He may have been a bastard to her but he was going to stop her from her path of self-destruction.

That was when Madam Pomfrey had her own question "Have you told Professor Dumbledore or Professor McGonagall?" That was something that Professor Snape wanted to know as well.

"I have been telling Professor Dumbledore since my first year and he insists that I go back there because it was for my own good. Professor McGonagall has also known as well. She keeps on telling me that I need to show more courage and to keep my head down to stay out of trouble. That was blowing things way out of proportion."

Severus was fuming, this could have been stopped years ago and he was going to give the two of them a piece of his mind. Angel was going to face a long and uphill road to recovery. This point it was best to be part of the solution to helping her. She did not need to know that he was going to make a visit to her beloved aunt. He's been waiting 18 years for this one.

While in the hospital wing, the next moves with Angel were going to have to be calculated carefully because this was going to be another battle she was going to have to face.

The plan for Angel was to have her gain about ten pounds to and with the potions now in her system, it would start to get her on track. "Miss Potter, you will be eating at every meal and you will need to take the nutrition potion once a day. There will be checkups once a week for as long as necessary. Don't worry, you will be able to do the treatment here."

Professor Snape made his way up to the headmaster's office where Dumbledore and McGonagall are. He had to calm down to regain his composure to bring the pair down. When Severus walked in, it was Dumbledore with the damn twinkle in his eyes.

"What is the matter my boy?" Severus had steam coming from his ears he was so angry "Headmaster, Minerva, I have discovered a case of abuse of a Gryffindor with her suffering from Anorexia and to make matters worse; she smokes. You would know her as Miss Potter."

It was Dumbledore who seemed to be in the most denial of the problem "Miss Potter has always been small and thin. She would never smoke Severus, you know that. The scars are all from the war and the adventures she has had here. Petunia would never harm a child. Why must you think so ill of everyone my boy?"

McGonagall was the most put back "Miss Potter is clearly exaggerating. She is weak in character of she cannot show courage under adversity. My lions do not engage in such things as Anorexia and smoking."

Severus was ready to blow his stack "Headmaster and Minerva, I have the evidence on Madam Pomfrey's report. You two are showing ignorance for another life that is on the line again. Angel lost her childhood for the good of saving us all. She is a human and not invincible.

Minerva, you turn a blind eye to problems in your own house. Your house has had the highest rate children that are removed by the Department of Magical Children's Services and placed into foster care. You also turn a blind eye to the fact that your house has the highest rate of suicide in the school. This is not a weakness in character or showing courage under adversity. The fact that you told her to keep her head down and stay out of trouble is what is most troubling. Mark my words, the board of governors will be hearing about this."

Severus stormed out of the headmaster's office and made his way down to his quarters. He needed to plot how he was going to make the next move.

Angel was released from the hospital wing but would need to report back for the nutrition potion.

Hermione was the first one to see the haunted look in Angel's eyes. "Angel, what's wrong?" Angel, who was mentally burnt out said "Can we go back to the dorm? I don't want to say this out in the open to become the latest school gossip."

Hermione lead the way back into dorm "Angel, tell me what's going on?"

This was going to be so difficult for Angel but she needed to come clean to Hermione. "Hermione, I have a secret that I have been keeping from you, Ron, and Ginny. I picked up a dangerous habit during the a few summers and began smoking.

It was Headmaster Kakaroff who busted me and reported me to Professor Snape. I had to take the cessation potion today. My Anorexia was discovered during the physical as well as the abuse that the bloody Dursleys put me through."

Angel rolled up her shirt to show her the FREAK scar on her hip. Hermione knew it must have been a glamour and she was not upset at her friend.

"Angel, why did you not say anything because I am sure that you would have gotten help."

Her words were helping but now the tears were pouring out "I told Dumbledore and he kept telling me it was for my own good that I return. What good was it for my mother's sacrifice to be wasted for the threats inside the home were far greater than the outside of the home? I rather would have taken my chances with a death eater.

Our beloved head of house told me to keep my head down and to stay out of trouble. She claims that I am weak in character because I cannot show the proper courage under adversity and that I am over exaggerating.

You remember the Larinovskys? The ones that I would spend so much time with during the break that had tried to get me away from the Dursleys, they had reported my relatives to social services on numerous occasions but it never got very far because my aunt had friends there who over looked it.

They had requested that they needed someone to do their yard and housework and used to keep me days at a time. I always would complete my essays at their home."

It was that moment when Hermione lost all respect for their beloved headmaster and head of house. Hermione could not talk Angel out of competing in the tournament because her name was in the cup along with Viktor's. Angel was the obvious choice for Hogwarts as champion.

"Angel, where do you keep your cigarettes?" Angel walked over to her school trunk and pulled out several of the items then the invisibility cloak came out. Over her shoulder, Hermione had seen them and reached over to take them away from her friend to destroy them.

Ron and Ginny would have to be clued in about everything with Angel. The pair also needed to brought in about the headmaster and McGonagall with their delusions.

She also had a feeling that Angel's new "guy friend" had picked up on it too. Just the way that Hermione had seen him look at Angel, she could tell that he wanted something more than to be just friends with her. Now that everything was open, Angel can begin to move on her life.

While Hermione was speaking to Angel in their dorm room, Severus Snape was planning his visit to Petunia and her bloody husband. It was a given that the horse had not changed much over the years. How Lilly could be related to someone so vile was beyond him. Petunia is the bad seed of the Evans family.

Professor Snape made his way to Surrey ring out Petunia and this brought sickening joy to him. Even when he promised Lilly that he would not volunteer information on Petunia, now he was not bound by her request.

When he reached the doorstep and rang the bell, Petunia the horse was standing there. "What are you doing here freak, I want nothing to do with your kind." Severus growled "Let me in Petunia. Do you want your neighbors to see? The sooner I speak, the sooner I leave."

Reluctantly, she let him in and Vernon came in "Pet, who is here?" Vernon came in and nearly jumped "What the bloody hell are you doing in here?"

With his wand, Severus flicked his wand and said "Sit down." The muggles were stuck in the chairs. "How dare you hurt Lilly's daughter. I know that stipend that you received every month for the care of Angel so don't claim that she is a financial burden. By the looks of this place, the money went for anything but here care. I have killed hundreds and taking out a few vermin will be nothing."

Petunia and Vernon were white with fear. "Death will be too good for you but I will leave you with a parting gift." Severus waved a complicated motion with his wand and set enchantment after enchantment within the Dursley home.

What he did was enchant the house to make the Dursleys think that they were being attacked. The best part was the muggles would never see or believe them and have a nice trip to the psychiatric hospital.

Angel was able to go on with her Sunday afternoon with much more ease than how her morning started. Having taken her nutrition potion already, it was lunch time which Hermione was watching her friend. Angel chose a tuna fish sandwich and tomato soup. Taking one look, Hermione said "You're finishing it all Angel."

While Hermione and Angel were chatting, the reporter who had been snooping around the school for the tournament snapped a picture of Hermione and Angel eating lunch together and the two felt she only means trouble.

"_The girl-who-lived, broken and starving herself to death; how the world will react to a hero that is broken. After all, everyone should know."_ That took the breath away from Angel and clearly from the staff table; Dumbledore and McGonagall were not about to step up.

Viktor was at the entry way to the Great Hall and heard what the bloody bitch was saying and was about to step in like Hermione was since he had experience in dealing with psycho reporters.

It was Angel who went into hard-ass mode that most people knew her as "My oh my, what would the Department of Magical Law Enforcement think about a reporter who is releasing someone's medicals without their consent?"

All of the Hogwarts students mouths were open to the point that flies could fill their mouths at any moment. Angel barked "Do you people have anything else better to do than gossip." That stopped them right then and there.

Hermione was the one who was impressed "Angel, I am shocked at you. You handled a bloody bitch better than I can." Angel just smiled "Any point deductions and detentions will be well worth it." Though there was one point that Hermione did have "Angel, you are going to at least come clean about the Anorexia to Ginny and Ron before it makes its way into the Prophet." Her head began to roll and lightly tap the table "Bloody hell."

Viktor walked in and heard the commotion "I was going to tell you to be careful of that reporter. You beat me to it." Angel gave him a lopsided smile and said "Someone had to put her in her place. My beloved headmaster nor my head of house, the only staff members at the head table were not going to stop her.

That was a surprise for Viktor because at Durmstrang, no reporter was allowed on school grounds except for graduation day. It also was a surprise for him to see professors act so negligent. He did need an explanation and Angel pulled out this funny looking parchment but didn't understand the meaning of it.

Hermione decided herself that she would tell Ron and Ginny with Angel there tonight. The bloody reporter needed to be squashed first. That was the bigger threat. "Viktor, meet Hermione and I down by the lake in an hour because you need to know what type of school you are dealing with while here. I want to be out of earshot from any of the Hogwarts professors."

There was that look again from Viktor and Angel knew she found another word that Viktor did not understand. "Earshot means how far someone can hear you."

Viktor made his way down to the lake because something told him there was much more to Hogwarts than what the world was left to believe. The world was made to believe that Albus Dumbledore is the second coming of Merlin and Hogwarts is the model school that every school should model themselves after.

When he made his way down there, Hermione and Angel were waiting for him right near one of the benches.

"What is going on here at this school?"

It was Hermione who spoke first "Besides Albus-I-Have-Too-Many-Titles-Dumbledore he is one of the most manipulative people in the world. He will ignore the fact that someone is in an abusive home and claim it is for their own good."

He looked over to Angel for an explanation "He full well knew what was going on in the home of my muggle relatives and what they were doing to me. He claimed it was for my own good and my mother's sacrifice was what was keeping me safe.

To make matters worse, Professor McGonagall head of Gryffindor, transfiguration professor and deputy headmistress also knew. She also knew what was going on. She told me to keep my head down and stay out of trouble, I over exaggerated it. She said that I have a character flaw because I did not have enough courage under harsh conditions.

She is also in denial that her house, Gryffindor has the highest rate of students being abused at home and the highest rate of suicide. "

Viktor interrupted "What is exaggerated?"

That was an easy one for Angel to explain "Make it seem worse than what it is.

The shock would continue even more for Viktor and this was done by Hermione "Dumbledore would not let the mandrake potion be brought in after so many students were being petrified. It had to come from the school greenhouse. He also refused to notify parents of what was going on."

Angel interrupted Hermione "That's not the worst of it. He let an innocent man and he knew he was innocent rot in Azkaban prison for twelve years without a trial. His name was cleared a year after his death."

"That is why Angel and I try to avoid them like the plague. The Marauders map lets you see who is where and where they are traveling to. It covers Hogwarts castle and the grounds."

Angel pulled out the duplicate that had been made the year prior and taped the parchment with her wand. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The map came alive where Viktor saw the moments of everything including where his fan girls are.

That was when Angel handed him the copy "Viktor this is the copy of the map to have. Figured it is a good way for you to avoid your fan girls. Do you have any questions?"

Taking a look at the map, Viktor saw the work that went into it and it was obvious that it took a very long time. He wished he had something like this at Durmstrang.

"Did you and Hermione make it?"

Angel shook her head "No, it was my father and my late godfather made it when they were in school. It remained her after they graduated. It was some friends that were upper classmen who gave it back to me."

That was a hint for Viktor to keep the map to himself because if Kakaroff caught him with it, it would be taken away from him and destroyed.

On to other matters of the school that confused him, like the four houses "Can one of you explain the four houses? I do not understand why it causes so many problems in your school, they are just dorms."

Hermione, the school genius was the best to answer that question. "When Hogwarts was founded, the founders had s sorting hat to place you in your respective houses. Now, why it causes so many problems is Gryffindor versus Slytherin. The feud of the two houses has been going on for 1,000 years. The issue came down between pure blood and muggle born. The two houses have locked hours ever since and that is the condensed version."

This was now the second word of the day that Viktor did not understand "What is condensed?"

Angel who had the most patients with his English had no problem explaining it to him. "Condensed, it means squeezed in to. Try to fit as much as possible into a smaller area or time span."

Now he knew that Hermione could be a friend that could be trusted here and he did follow Angel's advice, use his time in England wisely. It is a great way to practice and improve his English.

While the three of them were talking down at the lake, there was something even more important going on; an emergency school board meeting. Severus was following through with the threat of stopping the problems that the headmaster and deputy headmistress had been ignoring.

There was one thing that Angel did not know was she had one family member that was alive, Dorea Potter. She had been trapped on an island outside of Vancouver Canada with her wand stolen and her memory destroyed of her life in England courtesy of death eaters. Now that her memory is back, she is headed back to England. She had educated herself with what had been going on. She first wanted to meet her granddaughter and should have been raised by her.

AN: I am making Dorea a little younger than what the books say for creativity purposes.

-The only reason I am letting Angel's Anorexia going beyond the walls of Hogwarts are the rumors that made it into the_ Prophet_ with pictures of a very skinny Angel with them.

The moment that Dorea had her memory back, she activated the port key that had been hidden within her silver locket. All she had to do was to think of where she wanted to go and it would take her there. The place she thought to go was Potter Manor.

Moments later, she was on the grounds and opened the doors. The manor looked well cared for but she had a sneaking feeling that no human has lived here for at least fifteen years. It was the head elf Strello who greeted her "Mistress Potter, you have returned at last."

She looked down at the aged elf "Strello, I would love some tea please in the Garden Room." Strello left to get her some tea and Dorea headed off to the Garden Room which had flowers that bloomed and changed into the softest pastels. There were floral prints all over the room. This was her personal tea room when she entertained her friends when Charlus was driving her crazy. It was her refuge when she was pregnant with James when Charlus was being a clueless male.

Dorea thought best while having tea and decided to seek out a few of her friends out; Athena Abbot-Moon, Rose-Marie Bones-Davies, and Stella Warrington.

The fire calls would nearly cause the three of them to faint dead in a heart attack and make their way into Potter Manor. Before Dorea could get far into any of the conversations via fire call, Dorea was told three times to "Shut up, I'm coming through."

Once through the floo network, the three friends knew it was her. All of them started yelling at her "Where the bloody hell were you?"

"I knew you were still alive."

"Dorea, there has been so much that you know and some of it concerns your granddaughter."

Dorea called for the head elf "Strello."

He appeared in the garden room "Strello, we need more tea and some sandwiches please."

The four friends were sitting around the antique painted table.

It was Athena who started out "After James died, Sirius was framed by Peter Pettigrew thrown in Azkaban without a trial. Angel was raised by Lily's blood sister Petunia."

Dorea was fuming "Let me guess, Albus had something to do with that?"

They gulped because if you harm someone she loves, you are as good as dead.

"He is responsible, in his own words; it was for her own good and for the good of our world."

This time she exploded "Has anyone tried to rein him in? He has too much power and has overstepped his boundaries. It is illegal to place a magical child in a muggle home."

It was Rose-Marie who spoke darkly "There were offers from everywhere to foster her and it was not allowed because she needed the wards of someone from her mother's blood to be safe from the death eaters. Albus Dumbledore ignored the safety of the children to test Angel and caused near death experiences for her. All of them were tests to see if she could battle Lord Voldemort."

Stella knew there was one last bit that was going to cause Dorea to lose her cool "Angel was abused by the muggles; there is the evidence to bring charges on them. Your granddaughter is also being treated for mild Anorexia.

Albus and Minerva both knew of the abuse Angel was facing. Saint Albus was in denial over everything when the evidence was right there. He is just as bad as Dippit if not worse.

Bloody Minerva has been claiming that your granddaughter is exaggerating and that she is weak in character for not being brave enough to face a little adversity."

Now Dorea completely lost her composure "That bloody bastard is as good as dead. He has caused more than enough harm to too many lives. Now onto more important things, I must see my granddaughter."

There was a reason why Dorea was in Slytherin and it was not because she is a Black. The woman is calculating and vicious when needed.

"The board will be having a meeting in two days about firing Albus and Minerva. Contact your niece Narcissa, her husband Lucius is on the board." Those were the words of advice from Stella Warrington.

Athena had the idea "Professors are allowed their floo with little monitoring who is coming in and out. I will put you in contact with Severus Snape; he is the current head of house for Slytherin. There is no way Albus and Minerva would let you near Angel just so they can hold on to any vestiges of control on her."

Dorea had calmed down "Thank you, now it's time to put this into action. Before the week is out, Minerva and Albus will be fired and I will see my granddaughter again."


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own _Harry Potter_ because my name is Liz

AN: The metric system will not be used due to my lack of math talent in converting the weights.

After her friends left, there was one place that Dorea wanted to visit and that was the cemetery. She had been having flashbacks for months of her life before that bloody day when the death eaters attacked when she was at the Golden Coach having dinner with Charlus.

They attacked and Charlus died saving her. Angel was six weeks old at the time and if her memories weren't stripped, she would have raised her after finding out James died through the _Prophet._

It was a good thing that the charm was only set for seventeen years because it seemed to her that the poor bastards expected her to die without her magic and not last long.

Before going to the cemetery, she made one stop to the flower market that was near the Manor. She wanted to put flowers down on Charlus', James', and Lily's graves.

The flowers were an obvious choice that she bought. For her beloved Charlus, it was a bouquet of white roses, honeysuckles, and lavender. Those were the flowers that Charlus gave her for the first time when she was thirteen in what seemed like a lifetime ago.

James and Lily had bouquets of wild flowers because that was what was everywhere at their wedding.

Visiting the cemetery was the hardest thing that she was going to do but it had to be done. She headed straight to the Potter plot in the cemetery. Seeing Charlus' name in the grey granite made everything seem real and he was truly gone. What made it surreal was seeing her name right next to his but no date of death. Somehow James must have been the one to do that for he was holding out on hope that she was still alive.

Placing the flowers down and a tear came out "I'm sorry Charlus that I could not protect James, Lily, and our Angel."

Taking a few steps to the opposite side was James' and Lily's graves. Tears were pouring down her face "James, Lily; I'm sorry that I was not here to protect Angel."

She left and headed back to Potter manor. If Dorea had turned around; she would have seen the ghosts of Charlus, James, and Lily.

It had been a long day and her next step would be to get in touch with her niece so she can bring hell on earth to Minerva and Albus but needed sleep.

In two days, the Champions are to be chosen. Two names were guaranteed as Champions; Angel Potter of Hogwarts and Viktor Krum of Durmstrang. For Viktor, he was contemplating on telling how dangerous the school really is and to stay clear of McGonagall if you did not have class with her.

He decided to go to his friend Alexei, his closest friend and the one to tell him like it is. He treated him normally even after he started playing professional quidditch and pulled his head out of his ass when needed.

When he knocked on the door to Alexei's cabin; there was the automatic "Viktor if it is you, come in."

Viktor opened the door and saw his friend trying to study for history. "So Viktor, what do you need?"

Closing the door "Alexei, there I much more to Hogwarts than what the world has been lead to know and even more so than what we were told from our headmaster."

For the next three hours Viktor recounted everything Angel and Hermione told him about the school, their headmaster, and McGonagall. Alexei still was not going to find out about the map just yet.

Finally, Alexei did have something to say "Viktor, we do need to say something to Kakaroff and the others. Ignorance around Dumbledore is what could get one of us injured or killed."

Viktor would tell Kakaroff the next morning, how Angel went through all that she did and lived to tell, he would never know.

He decided to use the map for the first time alone in his cabin "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

The map came alive again and he found Angel on the map. She is in her dorm with Hermione.

Even the ship was on the map and where everything is. There is more to the map than what he was told and he wanted to know more.

Viktor found Angel eating breakfast the next morning and it looked like she was picking at her food again and the history test was no excuse for her not to eat. With an eye brow raised, Viktor said _"Finish it." _Angel gave him a dirty look "it's disgusting." He wasn't buying it all "You are still far too skinny."

After breakfast it was time for the dreaded history of magic exam and there was no joy in taking a test in a room that would be considered the cure for insomnia. However, Viktor did feel better about taking an exam in English because of Angel tutoring him over the weekend. It wasn't the history that would get him in trouble, it was the English.

The test went well but he did have to stop a few times to think what exactly the professor was asking him due to the word choice and how to respond back. When he turned in his exam at the end of class, he was feeling good about the exam and the worst grade that could be an outcome is just an acceptable. Some of his friends did not look as confident and it wasn't because of the English, they did not study at all.

Lunch was more enjoyable with better food. The lunch food was going to be burgers and chips. When Viktor saw this, Hermione said "This is a favorite and to you will enjoy this."

Hermione did need to ask out of concern "When do you have your next weigh in Angel?"

She seemed distant when she said it "A few days."

That was good news for Hermione and Viktor to hear because it did look like she had gained a little weight.

Finally Viktor could have his curiosity indulged down by the lake of how Angel came into possession of the Marauders Map.

"You know Ron and Ginny right? There two older brothers, an identical set of twins who loved to pull pranks swiped it from the caretakers office during their first year. They gave it to me in my third year when my bloody uncle refused to sign the permission slip for Homemade and they gave me the map to slip in."

Now there was something that Viktor needed to ask Hermione and Angel a question "Hermione, Angel, I would like to bring my headmaster in on what is going on. Dumbledore does not mean any good, someone is going to get hurt or worst; killed. He was a death eater but he did turn and stop the actions in Eastern Europe. I do not think Madam Maxine will take the threat seriously and it most likely is one of her witches that could be the victim of his actions."

Hermione nodded "This is wise, this is why Angel and I are going to do finish our time here and get out of England as long as her runs the world. All of those titles that he has are conflicts of interest."

Meanwhile Dorea was visiting her niece and Lucius. When Narcissa had seen her beloved aunt and godmother, she embraced the woman in a whole hearted hug. There were tears exchanged from the witches.

Over tea, Lucius and Narcissa were brining Dorea up to date of all of the information that was being discussed by the school board including the harm to Angel, the high suicide rate in Gryffindor and the ignorance of child abuse of Minerva and Albus' parts.

"The board will be meeting with the Minister who can give the official order to remove Albus from power and it has been decided that Minerva will be fired."

"When they are told, would you like to be at the school to see the shock and dismay on their features and to see your granddaughter again Aunt Dorea."

A single tear fell "Yes, maybe it's time they learn that you do not harm a Black, we protect our own."

Oh Dumbledore and McGonagall, your days of causing misery and tears are numbered. You are on borrowed time once Dorea Potter gets her hands on the two of you. She was Slytherin after all.

The next day Angel had to report for her weigh in and she was dreading it. Hermione was calming her friend down "Angel, don't worry about it. It's obvious you have gained some weight. This problem is not going to fix itself over night."

She nodded and headed off to the hospital wing first thing in the morning before breakfast.

When Madam Pomfrey had seen her, she said "Miss Potter, on the scale please."

Angel did what she was told and it came out good for her "You have gained four pounds. I would like to see another sixteen pounds on you." She nodded and then found out another bit from her "I am increasing your nutrition potion to a stronger strength since you can tolerate this does well. Don't worry; you will not have an appetite that will make yourself want to gorge on everything. It's to make sure what you are eating is absorbed even better. Do you have any questions?"

"No Madam Pomfrey."

"Good, I will weigh you again in a week."

Once at breakfast, Hermione asked "How did you do?"

"I gained four pounds. I have to take a stronger nutrition potion and it tastes worse than the original one."

Angel decided to have a bowl of porridge with some fruit. Hermione was still going to have to keep an eye on her while eating. "Are you having any eggs, pointing to the eggs-in-a-frame."

She cringed at the sight "Hermione, I like my eggs cooked and that looks repulsive."

While the bickering was going on, Viktor joined the two witches at the table and needed another English food lesson so he would not gag. He was still catching hell from his friends over the beef wellington incident.

Angel pointed out the eggs-in-a-frame to Viktor "That's the only thing that is toxic for breakfast; the elves need to cook the eggs more." Hermione and Viktor rolled their eyes at Angel and he decided he wanted to try it.

For Viktor, the Hogwarts food did taste better than the Durmstrang food. It was why he and his classmates received care packages that had a lot of food in them.

Before the trio headed off to class, Viktor needed to inform them of the meeting that Kakaroff wanted this afternoon. He said to Angel lowly in Russian _"Meet me at the docs after classes, Kakaroff needs to hear of this before the champions are chosen."_

Even though Hermione could not understand either one, she knew it was important. Angel whispered "When we are done with classes for the day, we need to be down by the docs."

Hermione just nodded and for the right reason, if anyone heard their discussion out loud; they would have been branded as traitors to the school.

The one class that was dreaded was transfiguration with McGonagall because first, she was one of the hardest professors in the school and very strict. Now it was even worse because of McGonagall's ignorance. Viktor did not like her either because of how prejudiced she is and her blatant hostility to anyone who was confused. It did not matter if they were Hogwarts students or not.

After finishing their classes for the day; Viktor, Angel and Hermione had an encounter with Peeves, the poltergeist.

Angel mumbled "And I wondered where the pest was. So where have you been hiding?"

Hermione barked "Peeves get out of the way."

He blew a raspberry and attempted to drop a bucket of water on the three. Fortunately the three got out of the way fast enough.

Viktor knew he would have to warn his headmaster and classmates about him.

"Why does your school have a poltergeist?"

Angel was laughing, "He came with the castle. There have been numerous attempts to rid the castle of him. All of them failed."

Now out of the castle, the three of them were making their way out of docks.

In the background, there was a bunch of students screaming in the background and a giant splash of water. The culprit was obvious.

When inside the ship, Viktor knocked on his Headmaster's door and when he saw the two women; he asked them "Tell me what you know. Viktor stay here."

The discussion took over two hours and everything that he had suspected over the years was true. Including that Hogwarts was not the bright beacon that they have portrayed themselves to be over the rest of Europe.

This put him on high alert because the danger was multiplied for the champions from all three schools. He did not want to see any student have to be returned to their families in a casket. At this point, it was about staying alive and not winning the tournament. It was far too late to pull Durmstrang out which would have effectively cancelled the tournament.

He knew Madam Maxine would not take the threat seriously but he would have to confer with Snape. There was much more than what has been going on beyond the two witches' time at Hogwarts.

Kakaroff had an idea who two of the champions would be Viktor and Angel is a guarantee for Hogwarts. To bring down Dumbledore's threat, Angel would be needed. It also made his life a little easier knowing she spoke fluent Russian.

Beware Dumbledore; you have someone else that is on to your ways. Soon the world would know what you really have done that will make you seem almost as bad as the Dark Lord himself.

While Jade was working to help bring down Dumbledore, McGonagall and the delusions that surrounded them; their fates were being discussed in an emergency board meeting. Lucius was all too willing to have Dorea speak at the meeting.

When everyone saw Dorea, mouths were opening and closing like fishes; including a few who had graduated with her.

"Gentlemen, I believe it is time that Dumbledore and McGonagall face the consequences of over fifty years of their actions."

It was Evan Greengrass who spoke up "What happened Dorea?" Dorea had to give everyone the full story of what happened the night that Charlus was killed and her memories erased. Then Dorea spoke of her suspicions that she needed on the record.

"I have been suspecting that it wasn't a genuine death eater attack because the Golden Coach was filled with numerous purebloods and it was only my husband and I who were targeted. Dumbledore knew of Charlus' plans to celebrate our anniversary there and the last words I heard was this is for the greater good."

Gasps filled the room "Dumbledore and McGonagall have been ignoring too many problems that have put the students' lives in danger including ignoring child abuse and the Gryffindor suicide rate. He even knew Tom was being abused in the orphanage, we all knew and as a student, there was not much anyone could do even with the help of staff and parents because of his influence. If he was removed properly, I think the first war and the second war could have been avoided.

His atrocities continued with putting my nephew in Azkaban with no trial and have been putting even more students in danger with castle security becoming lax.

After catching up with what has happened at Hogwarts since my son has graduated, the standards have fallen and the school has dropped in academic standing in Europe.

Secondly, Minerva McGonagall is the poster child of everything wrong with Gryffindor.

She is a tool for Dumbledore and has been ignoring the welfare of all of her lions citing lack of courage and they must have done something to deserve it. For the safety and welfare of the rest of the Gryffindors current and future, she needs to be removed from the position as head of Gryffindor as well as should no longer be teaching transfiguration."

The vote was clear, they both were to be removed from power with the calls of a new transfiguration professor would go out.

Albus' removal would be taken to the minister of magic for the official order.

Now Dorea needed to ask Lucius one more question that was of the most importance "How soon can I see my granddaughter?"

Lucius could handle this one "I can contact Severus Snape to plan on you visiting her. It will not be until this weekend."

A wicked smile came across her face "Perfect."

Back at Hogwarts, the three champions were being chosen that night. It was Viktor Krum, Angel Potter, and Fleur DeLacour.

It was obvious that Beuxbattons was going to fall for the façade that Dumbledore put on and there were allies from Hogwarts from Angel Potter and Hermione Granger. The next months to come were going to be dangerous for them all.

Igor suspected that it would be Viktor that would be chosen, the first goal would be to figure out the first task. The longer they know, the more time that there is to prepare.

Viktor and Angel were going to have to pull extra library sessions with Hermione at their side. The ship had a library but nowhere as extensive as Hogwarts.

The wand examinations were done that night and to hear that Angel's wand has a phoenix feather in it just shows the power that the witch packs. Viktor laughed like crazy when he found out it took her three hours to find a wand and a couple of near blow ups of the shop.

Tomorrow would begin strategizing. Kakaroff had acquired some Hogwarts detention slips and with hearing of Miss Potter's lengthy detention rap sheet, it would not look suspicious in sending one to her for dealing with tasks or ending the tyranny that Hogwarts was involved with.

Viktor was also going to be the go between person for most of it. If Dumbledore was who was some of Europe was suspecting for all of these years, he might have Grindelwald's right hand man. He was the biggest black stain to come out of Durmstrang even if he was expelled.

Game on Dumbledore for two will cast the first stones at you with some help.

That night when everyone was asleep, there was a blue explosion in Gryffindor tower and the Head Girl's/prefects room where hundreds of Cornish Pixies were released. The explosion and blue light could be seen out of the castle by Beauxbattons and Durmstrang and it woke them up too.

Inside of the castle was pure chaos with the pixies running all over the place. Anyone and everyone was on pixie patrol. The first thing was to protect the first years because most were not even familiar with what one is. McGonagall was seething but at the same time, wanted them captured. It took two hours to round up the blue pests before everyone was able to go back to bed. McGonagall found out who was responsible for the night's chaos, the White triplets who are in their third year. They were in deep trouble.

The next morning everyone wanted to know what happened. Viktor had pulled out his copy of the map and saw many black speckles all over Gryffindor tower and was quite confused. When he arrived in the Great Hall for breakfast he asked "What happened last night? There was a blue explosion from one part of the castle? It was heard and seen from the ship. It woke everyone up."

The tale of the triplets' misdeeds came out; Morgan, Mathew, and Max White cause more grief than the Marauders and the Weasley twins combined. When Hermione and Angel were done, Viktor did not think one could be so idiotic. Kakaroff would have had their heads on a platter for that one. It seemed Madam Maxine and Kakaroff were inquiring into the explosion.

Last night after the wand weighing, the first clue to what the first task is but it was less than a month away. Figuring out the first task would need to be done as soon as possible in order to prepare for the first task which was less than a month away.

Right after the choosing of the champions, Kakaroff and Snape made plans with their school's champions for a strategy session. The hint of the first task was given and there was less than a month to prepare. Anyone who was smart did not trust the "motives" behind brining the tournament back with all of the "Safety Precautions" that have been taken.

During breakfast, the school owls drop off detention slips at the tables for each student that has one. When one landed in front of Angel, even Viktor asked "What did you do?" To keep suspicions down, she explained "It's from Professor Snape being his delightful self."

Then Angel whispered to him in Russian _"After potions today, we are to stay behind. Your headmaster and Professor Snape want to get to work figuring out the first task. Hermione's going to be in on it too."_

Hermione was slipped the detention slip so she could read it. Even though the champions were not supposed to have any outside help, it had become tradition over the years. Now with something foul brewing and Beauxbattons not taking the threat seriously, the interest was not winning but making sure that no one finishes the year in a casket.

The dreaded part of the day was transfiguration. McGonagall's way of making life difficult for the Durmstrang and Beauxbattons students was to take away points on tests, quizzes, and homework. When Viktor received his homework back, he had only received an Acceptable with a comment of "Your English skills leave much to be desired." He mumbled "bitch" under his breath in Bulgarian.

When class got out, Angel asked Viktor in concern "What happened?" In Russian he told her_ "Fucking McGonagall gave me an Acceptable on the homework claiming it was my English."_

"I only received an Exceeds Expectations on the assignment. I can take a look at the English but have Hermione check the transfiguration section."

At lunch, Viktor pulled out the transfiguration homework and Angel looked at it. "Viktor, the only mistake you made with your English was misspelling a word. The rest is fine."

Angel than handed it over to Hermione and with her eyes, she only found one question he was off on. "Viktor, the grade should have been an Exceeds Expectations. Find out from any of your classmates who are in the other sections if she is doing the same thing. I have a feeling that she is not singling you out and is going after any person who is not one of her lions. It's probably why Angel was spared from a lower grade and I as well."

He did feel a little better but he did need to compare notes with his classmates. Lunch was everything nasty because it looked greasy with some black pudding. "That's it, after history; I am going to the kitchens to get a sandwich after class." Hermione and Viktor followed in suit. History of Magic was the cure of insomnia with Professor Binns' lecture of the Salem Witch Trials.

Viktor, who sat next to Angel in class, was asleep and snoring. Angel poked him in the arm "Viktor, you are snoring." He did levitate out of his seat. Hermione was giving him a dirty look "Class is over."

Making their way into the kitchen, there were a few younger years just leaving. They were not the only one who had the idea of having the lunch in the kitchens.

Angel had seen Dobby and asked "Dobby, did the staff decide on today's lunch?"

"Sorry Miss Angel, Professor Dumbledore say it's better that everyone eats the same food for afternoon meal."

"That's not your fault Dobby but is there any way Hermione, Viktor, and I can get something to eat?"

Dobby came back with three plates of sandwiches and a pitcher of pumpkin juice with cups. "Thank you Dobby."

Lunch had to be consumed quickly to make it to the other side of the castle to be down in the potions dungeon because Monday is the hell day and not because it is Monday. There is double transfiguration, double history, and double potions. Right before potions began Professor Snape gave his orders to Hermione and the two champions "Miss Potter, Miss Granger, and Mr. Krum; please stay after class." It was about the tournament, that much was clear.

There was no potion being brewed that day, it was pure lecture on the chapter of advanced healing potions. The potion that would be brewed next would be the blood replenishing potion and a three scroll essay on the properties of the potion due for next class.

Once all of the students left, Kakaroff joined them in the lab. "I have a suspicion on what the first task is going to be. It will be dragons and something involving dragons."

Hermione asked "Why do you think that Headmaster Kakaroff?"

"During ancient times a wizard's bravery and courage was always tested using dragons."

Angel had an idea fir strategy "Looking back through the history books, the tasks have repeated themselves. Going up against a dragon was done during the first task 500 years ago. I have a suspicion what tasks two and three could be figured out that way. Once the task is figured out, the next plan will be to survive the task."

Hermione had her own input "We better get to the library before Fleur figures out it's dragons to get as much information out of the books as possible. She has not heeded any warning that Dumbledore had the tournament rigged and it is not for Hogwarts favor. Tomorrow, we get the notes on the dragons then proceed from there."

Then Viktor decided to take his transfiguration concerns to his headmaster while he was in the room with professor Snape.

"Headmaster, the transfiguration professor is showing extreme favoritism in grading. She tore into my English and was less concerned the actual."

Kakaroff took a look at the assignment where he is a master of transfiguration. "Mr. Krum, you only missed one question and you have one spelling error. The grade you should have received was an exceeds expectations."

Snape was cursing "The bloody hypocrite, time for my quarter chat with her. She is finding petty excuses to take away points from my snakes."

"I'll have everyone submit their transfiguration assignments to me on the ship after you get them back. I have the final say on your marks and it will give me a chance to see how everyone is actually doing in that class."

Dumbledore was plotting in his office with the tournament that was underway. He was plotting how to get his former apprentice and lover out of Nurmengard and it would be the full blood spill of a champion. He did regret putting him in there due to the lover's spat that they had .He was using the tournament to see which three would be the most worthy for the sacrifice.

It is time for the rest of the world to wake up. Dumbledore is the darkest of them all and two champions are right to band together. They will be the ones to stop him and to prevent another war that would make the blood spill from the last war look like a nose bleed.

Dorea was anticipating meeting her granddaughter eagerly but she was getting all of her records to prove that she is no longer missing and alive. It was time for new clothes and a wand. The reports on Dumbledore and McGonagall were already submitted into the Ministry. They both would be removed from power very soon.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own _Harry Potter_ because my name is Liz

*word-English

*_word_-Bulgarian

*(word)-Russian

Angel seemed to have this devious smirk because this had a library session and one Viktor had no idea what he was in for. "(Viktor, are you ready to spend day and night in the library researching Dragons because Hermione will imprison us there.)

Hermione looked clueless to what was being said and Severus who chuckled with his basic knowledge with the Russian language. Viktor seemed to pale and Kakaroff found this quite amusing.

Professor Snape had given a new assignment "I am giving the three if you a project for an "applied potion" to work on the dragons. You are to learn everything about them that you can. This is best to keep suspicions away. Let your classmates form their own suspicions. Do well on this and I will a full mark to your worst potion."

Angel and Viktor seemed to beam at this one because Viktor had potions issues like Angel "Thank you Professor Snape."

Kakaroff made his own rules to the assignment "You have one week to do this so that leaves us with two more weeks to ensure you are ready to face the worst. Ms. Granger; I have a feeling they will try to use an old task from tournaments prior. Start the calculations which ones it could be because those will be indicators for the rest of the tournaments. Now, turning in your project next week will be in the form of an assigned detention. You are dismissed."

The three teens left the room eyeing each other when Hermione broke the silence between them "Angel, I know you were making fun of me in Russian but was that necessary?"

Angel smirked "yes."

Viktor knew he had to intervene now before he would witness a bickering festival between the two witches.

"How about we have dinner before we go to the library, I have a feeling we will be in there for a long time."

The new trio headed into the Great Hall for the evening meal and saw the jack pot of favorite at Hogwarts, burgers and there was an option of Cobb salad with chips.

Hermione and Angel needed to feel out Ginny and Ron because they may be McGonagall and Dumbledore fans. If that is so, they were going to be held at a distance for their own safety and hopefully they will see the light.

Once the new trio was at the table, Angel was making a go at the salad when Viktor tapped her on the wrist. "I don't think so Angel. You eat this "burger." If I remember right, you have another weigh in coming up."

Viktor was eyeing the juicy meat with a bun with slices of cheese, tomato, lettuce, and chips. It looked good to him and not the toxicity of what the elves made at Durmstrang.

Angel made a good compromise that would make her friends happy "How about I eat the salad with the burger but no chips, not that I ever at them to begin with."

Somehow Angel knew she did not need to concern herself with Ron too much because he is all tied up with Lavender again. Ginny was off in her own world with Dean Thomas.

While eating, Hermione needed to quickly get her friend and new friend into the library because it did not seem like Fleur knew. If she did not figure it out in a few days; she would be told what the first task is for her own safety because dragons are some of the nastiest creatures that can even be poisonous.

Angel wanted to be ready for when Murphy decided to visit her during the task. The goal is to make it through safely and put school pride aside because Dumbledore did not seem to be up to any good.

"Angel, Viktor, we need to go to the library to work on the project after dinner. The sooner we are done, the more time the three of us will have for revisions." Translation, you will be trapped in the library and no time to be out on the pitch.

Viktor's classmates were watching what Viktor went to with the foreign food for those who have never been out of Eastern Europe because there had been a few nasty surprises with the British food.

Angel was going to try to eat half of the burger when Hermione observed what was happening "Jade finish it. You are still under weight and you know it too."

Hermione received a kick under the table to her knee from Jade. The battle over food is not going to be a battle that Jade is going to win at all. On the way out of the Great Hall, one of Viktor's classmates intercepted the three of them on the way to the library.

"(Viktor, where are you going with these two witches, to have a private study session with them perhaps?)" The tone is suggestive in nature and Viktor looked murderous at Durmstrang's resident pervert, the type men keep their sisters far away from.

Before Viktor could respond to the arse hole, Angel took him down "(My oh my, do you speak with such perversion that you would put any woman in your family to shame? Grow up.)"

Hermione knew whatever the blond haired teenager said; it was not good at all.

Viktor finished the humiliation in English, "Andre, don't you have some place to be; like your nightly date with your porn magazines before doing homework."

There was a nice shade of pink that went across his face when Viktor made the introduction to the creep "Angel, Hermione; meet Andre; Durmstrang's pervert that is being kept on a short leash while here."

Hermione was laughing hysterically and said "It should be nice to meet you Andre."

Andre did not seem to be affronted because this is one witch that didn't seem to want to hex or slap him or the occasional kick to the family jewels. He left without a word to save his dignity for the night since Viktor and Angel deflated it.

Once in the library, the three of them went straight to the magical creatures section where Angel asked the library genius "Hermione, where exactly would the books specifically about dragons be?"

She side stepped Angel and pointed out five shelves that were devoted specifically to dragons.

This was worse for Angel than what she even expected "bugger."

Viktor seemed to share her sentiment because the pore soul had no idea what he is in for _"shit."_

Viktor began with pulling every book on Dragon identification because are over two hundred verities and most of them live outside of Europe. Not taking a magical creature class is coming back to haunt him especially when he used the block to have an extra free period.

The first book that Viktor picked up was "Dragons of South America and Their Venoms."

Angel took a look at the book and decided "Hermione and Viktor; this should be the first book that we focus on. I would not put it past the tournament to bring in poisonous dragons."

Opening the first page on the book was when Viktor discovered it was written in eighteenth century English. Angel took a look at Viktor's worry and calmed him down "Viktor, don't worry; you have two English witches to help him."

That still didn't help his confidence within the English. First, it made him feel like he is not pulling his weight and it making him sound like an oaf. He knew Angel was right in one area "Give yourself a break, your English is very good; especially if you only have speaking it for one year."

While the library session was going on with the three teens, Dumbledore and McGonagall's fates were being decided in a secret session of the Wizengamont with all of the evidence that was presented at the Board of Governors meeting at Hogwarts. The shock of a life time was when Dorea Potter nee Black emerged from the shadows, long thought dead to the world.

Before anything was said, Dorea made her way out of the shadows and asked the witches and the wizards for a vow "I will ask for an unspeakable vow for everyone in the room. Whatever is said in the room stays in the room."

Everyone agreed quickly because there is so much that the world was misled on. The ministry was the first one to regain his composure "Lady Potter, I believe we need to know what is going on and what is happened, Albus Dumbledore is more than he appears to see and more to his puppet McGonagall."

"Thank you Minister. It was September of 1981 when I was having dinner with my husband Charlus in the Golden Coach. While we were eating, fake death eaters stormed casting unforgivable and dark curses at the patrons. I know it was Albus Dumbledore because he said "It's all for the Greater Good Dorea. I need you and your husband out of the way." My memory of our world was reduced to a faint whisper and my magic was mostly bound. It's been during the last seven years that the binds have been breaking. I came back to where my home is and help my granddaughter through her final year at Hogwarts. It should have been me that should have raised her and I would have been able to exonerate my nephew for a crime that he did not commit."

The jaws in the room were slacked from the shock. It was Lucius who brought the next issue to the attention of the chamber.

"Ladies and gentlemen; I have here the evidence of all of Albus Dumbledore's deeds to the children in the school and his political manipulation. Hogwarts has fallen from grace in the eyes of the ICW in its education.

The deputy headmistress Minerva McGonagall has turned a blind eye to child abuse in her house and the highest rate of suicide since she has become head of Gryffindor house. Here is all of the evidence."

Reports, memories, paper trails were all being exposed.

Lucius then asked for something that should have been done years ago.

"Ladies and Gentlemen; I ask for a removal of Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall for lack of confidence and bring them up on criminal charges."

The minister declared "All those in favor."

Most of the people in the room voted in agreement save some far left supports of Dumbledore.

"That settles it. Lord Malfoy and Lady Potter will accompany me to serve them with papers. Lady Potter, you will be seeing your granddaughter tomorrow."


End file.
